RQG 17 Good Cop, Bad Cop, Stabby Cop and Bertie
Summary The Rangers discover that Guy is Byron's sister. Then, they meet Lady Starling, the new head of the Meritocratic forces, who asks them to look into who built the Simulacrum. Synopsis The party attempts to interrogate 'Guy', who does not play along until Sasha threatens her. She explains that she goes by other names, Bertie recognises her as nobility, eventually suggesting that she's Byron's sister. She seems to hate her brother. She explains that she didn't attack Edison's house for money, but for ideals. She explains that Jeremy has taken the blueprints. Haringay returns and Zolf explains who Guy is and that Jeremy fled with the blueprints. Sasha explains about the interaction with Barret and points out the ring that he gave Hamid. Haringay explains that Byron put out a huge reward for anyone who found out who attacked Edison's mansion. The Sergeant then gave the group 9,000 gold reward. The party offers Guy a reduced sentence if she helps them find Jeremy, which she does. He was the first person to join the group, but Guy doesn't know his real name. He was 6 foot 4, built, didn't do any of the grunt work and was good with mechanisms and had a cockney accent. She says she doesn't know where he left to, but probably to whoever had the most money. Zolf turns to Sergeant Haringay and offers to deal with Guy, butHaringay declines. After regagging Guy, Hamid hands the diary-come-scrapbook to Haringay, who said the handwriting isn't Edison's, although he claimed to have designed the Simulacrum. The Sergeant places the book in a safe, saying he can't let it get out, and asks them to come back tomorrow. The party head off to Hamid's apartment whilst he deals with the gathered press: talking up Bertie's involvement, not mentioning Sasha and explaining that they do not want to influence the trial. On route, they go into a bank called 'Tahans of Cairo', which is Hamid's father's bank. Whilst depositing their reward, Sasha notices that the key in the scrapbook is the same as those for the safety deposit box. The whole party, except Hamid, recover fully from the day's bruises overnight. They head to the police station which is as busy outside as yesterday. In Haringay's office, a women, Lady Starling, in military uniform with various medals is talking to the sergeant, the new Head of the Meritocratic forces. Lady Starling says that she would like to have the plans to the Simulacrum herself in order to build one, and asks the party to investigate the notebook. She asks them to collect any information they can, and to stop anyone else looking into this. She says that she will pay them 4,000 as an advance. Hamid takes the Simulacrum Notebook and Haringay asks that they let him know if they find anything first, so he can prepare for any developments. Quotes * Bertie: I would never hit a lady, but I would throw a lady out of a window if she tried to blow me up. * “Guy”: Would you leash your dog? It’s just, I feel myself finding it harder to communicate when you have such a rabid animal running loose. * Sasha: No, we’re not gonna leash the dog. * “Guy”: And you gave it a sword, honestly what’s wrong with you people? * Sasha: You…wait… * Zolf: I see what’s going on here. Oh, oh, oh, it is a clever insult * Bertie: Oh! Well, that’s RUDE isn’t it. * “Guy”: Oh it talks! Goodness me! - * Zolf: We are impressed to find that he Byron has such a massively inferior sibling. * Bertie: Ooooo, burn young lady, burn! And he’s a water cleric! That’s extra burn! * Zolf: I can actually create some water to treat that for you if you want. - * Sasha: We could go shopping! I could get special daggers, like more daggers, but better! Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Prologue Category:Episode